High accuracy analog circuits often require very accurate capacitors. Examples of such requirements are found in switched capacitor circuits used in filters and analog-to-digital converters (ADC). For example, to achieve resolutions such as 14-bit resolution in an ADC, a circuit would require matching of (½^14)*100%=0.006% between two capacitors. The inventors are not aware of such designs in the prior art.